saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Felix the Mouse
Felix the Mouse (em português conhecido como Rato Félix) é um personagem de desenho animado, criado na época dos filmes mudos. Seu corpo preto, olhos brancos e sua risada característica, combinados com o surrealismo das situações criadas nos desenhos, fazem do personagem um dos mais conhecidos do mundo. Foi o primeiro personagem de desenho animado popular ao ponto de, por si só, atrair o público. Em 2014 o personagem foi adquirido pela DreamWorks Animation (que mais tarde passaria ser adquirido pela NBCUniversal em 2016), passando a fazer parte de sua cota de clássicos como Gasparzinho e He-Man, com expectativas de torná-lo uma grande marca nas mídias. História A criação do personagem tem sido atribuída ao cartunista estado-unidense Otto Messmer embora o produtor cinematográfico e também cartunista australiano Pat Sullivan, que detinha os direitos autorais sobre o desenho, se dissesse o criador do gato. Os historiadores acreditam que Messmer tenha sido o ''ghost-writer'' de Sullivan. O certo é que Félix saiu dos estúdios Sullivan, alcançando sucesso sem precedentes nos anos 1920. Em 1923, o personagem estreou em tiras de jornal produzidas por Sullivan e distribuídas pela King Features Syndicate, Messmer assumiu a tira com a saída de Sullivan. Solomon, Charles (1994): The History of Animation: Enchanted Drawings. Outlet Books Company. O sucesso de Félix entrou em declínio em 1928, com a chegada dos desenhos animados sonoros, particularmente os do Mickey Mouse, da Walt Disney. Na época, Sullivan e Messmer não quiseram aderir à produção sonora e Félix ficou ultrapassado. Em 1929, Sullivan decidiu finalmente fazer a transição e começou a distribuir desenhos animados sonoros de Félix. A iniciativa fracassou, sendo suspensa no ano seguinte. Sullivan faleceu em 1933. Félix ainda teve uma breve ressurreição em 1936, com desenhos animados sonoros e em cores, mas Félix estava proibido de aparecer nos cinemas dos Estados Unidos e depois, quase desapareceu, mas foi salvo pela televisão, muito tempo depois. Uma nova série de animação do Gato Félix começou a ser exibida pela TV dos EUA, em 1953. Joe Oriolo (Criador do Gasparzinho), que ilustrava as tiras de quadrinhos de Felix, redesenhou o gato, dando-lhe pernas mais compridas, para uma nova série de desenhos destinados à televisão. Oriolo também acrescentou novos personagens e deu a Felix uma nova bolsa mágica de truques, que podia assumir uma infinita variedade de formas, obedecendo às ordens de Félix. Entre 1984 e 1987, protagonizou uma tira de jornal ao lado de Betty Boop, as tiras foram distribuídas pela King Features Syndicate e produzidas pelo filhos de Mort Walker: Brian, Neal, Greg, e Morgan.Strickler, Dave (1995). Syndicated Comic Strips and Artists, 1924–1995: The Complete Index. Cambria, Calif.: Comics Access. ISBN 0-9700077-0-1. OCLC 33053636 Com a morte de Joe Oriolo, o personagem passa a ser controlado por seu filho, Don, em 1988, é lançado o filme Felix the Cat: The Movie.Cawley, John; Korkis, Jim (1990). Cartoon Superstars. Pioneer Books. 88–89 p. ISBN 1-55698-269-0. Entre 1995 e 1997 foi produzida pela Film Roman, a série The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, a terceira série de animação do personagem em que o gato é mostrado com um traço mais antigo, em uma ambientação fantástica, com objetos falantes e que tais, além de algumas piadas de duplo sentido, voltadas a um público mais adulto. Em 2000 foi produzida a série Baby Felix, destinada ao mercado japonês. Em 2004, o personagem volta no filme Felix the Cat Save Christmas. Atualmente, o personagem continua aparecendo em uma variedade de produtos - desde roupas até brinquedos. O personagem Dentro de um estilo clássico de desenho, apesar da nítida evolução com o tempo, Félix é um gato preto, com uma silhueta levemente recurvada, normalmente gentil e alegre, que sempre se mete em confusões. Costuma usar o próprio rabo como ferramenta, algumas vezes retirando-o do próprio corpo - sendo este um dos exemplos mais famosos e antigos dos poderes esdrúxulos dos desenhos animados. Quando o rabo não é suficiente para a realização do feito, ele rapidamente usa sua bolsa mágica (magic bag of tricks na versão original) para criar desde uma mesa até um carro, navio ou avião. Felix nunca se separa da bolsa mágica e, embora muitos vilões, como o Professor e seu ajudante Rock Bottom, tentem roubá-la, Felix sempre escapa. Ele também conta com a ajuda de Poindexter, um menino gênio, que, ironicamente, é sobrinho do Professor. Outro vilão que vez ou outra atormenta Felix é o Mestre Cilindro (Master Cylinder), um robô malvado que foi enviado à Marte. Há também o Gênio da Garrafa, que quer colocar Felix na garrafa, mediante algum plano diabólico. Dublagem Dubladores Americanos: * Mae Questel (1936) * Jack Mercer (1958-1961) * Chris Phillips (1988) * Carlos Alazraqui (atualmente) * Thom Adcox-Hernandez e Charlie Adler (1995-1997) * Billy West (2000-presente) * Wayne Allwine (2004) Dubladores Brasileiros: * Márcia Gomes * José Luiz Barbeito - Gato Félix * Leda Figueiró * Domício Costa * Jomeri Pozzoli - Professor * Waldyr Sant'anna - Rock Buttom * Pietro Mário - Martin, o marciano * Versão Brasileira: BKS e Dublavídeo em São Paulo e na Sincrovídeo-RJ com a dublagem da Rede Record Galeria Imagem:Felixthecatforwiki.jpg|Gato Félix por Pat Sullivan (1924) Imagem:Felix-pace.jpg|Gato Félix no curta Oceantics (1930) Imagem:Felix tgtltge 04.jpg|Gato Félix no curta The Goose That Laid the Golden Egg (1936) Imagem:Felix for Judy.png|Gato Félix por Otto Messmer Ver também * Lista de personagens da série O Gato Félix